


Mine (Do You Believe It?)

by annarouat



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarouat/pseuds/annarouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter.<br/>She is the best thing that’s ever been mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine".  
> I needed a study break, turned on Pandora, the song played, and then this happened. Very fluffy, and the next part will be fluffier.  
> A second part / continuation will be added at some point this week as well.

The fluorescent lights of the hall burned Maya’s skin as her charcoal stained fingers moved across the paper sporadically, not entirely paying attention to the droning of the professor. She should be taking notes, she should be listening to the lecture. But Maya tended to do a lot of things that she shouldn’t.  
Falling in love with her best friend, for example.

The shrill piercing of the bell, accompanied by a flurry of students, flooded Maya's senses. Her notebook, filled with sketches of girls and flowers and city skylines, found itself tucked in her tote bag as she stood to leave. Skin bumped against skin through the crowded doorway and then she was free, the fresh air and sunlight of the campus’ grounds dancing across her skin. Her bag vibrated, and Maya fished a phone from it. The contact photo showed up, showing the only eyes that Maya had ever really trusted, and a grin lit her face. Realizing how dopey she looked, Maya left her expression fall into neutrality, her chipped and poorly painted fingernails flying across the screen.  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’._

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

The coffee shop’s daily buzzing felt like home as Maya settled into the booth alone, her joints aching with exhaustion from parties long forgotten in a wave of booze and soft kisses. College was her idea of perfection - nothing but parties, art, and cute girls. And Riley, of course; Maya couldn’t have perfect without Riley. They’d followed each other to the college of their dreams, one they’d chosen together. And it was the happiest Maya’d ever been.  
_Hold on, we’re gonna make it now._

The booth groaned in protest as Riley slid onto it, wrapping an arm around the blonde and pressing her forehead onto Maya’s shoulder. “God, Maya, this whole college thing is such a mess. Did you know that we’re expected to figure out how to do foam art for this dumb job, _and_ finish out this whole English major? I don’t even like working here, and now I have to figure out how to draw hearts in a coffee cup! It’s like they’re trying to kill us!” Riley sighed into Maya’s shoulder, lacing her fingers through her companion’s own. Grinning, Maya placed a kiss on Riley’s forehead. “It’s okay, kid, you’ll get through it. Only a few more years and you’ll be rich from all those tips for your great foam art!” Her tone was painted in anything but seriousness, the teasing mood that she was so acquainted with returning.  
It was almost like Maya had to remind herself each day that their relationship was purely platonic. But, God, it _hurt_. It always hurt, but Maya had learned it hurt worse to not be around Riley.  
_You learn my secrets, figure out why I’m guarded. You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes._  


▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

Waiting for the holiday party was the hardest part, and it was almost like the campus was exploding with anticipation. Maya wasn’t a huge fan of that crap, or, she wouldn’t be if it didn’t make Riley so damn happy. So many nights were spent looking at prospective dresses for the party, stringing together garlands and prepping decorations over mugs of hot chocolate. Those were the good nights for Maya. 

The bad nights had Riley peering at her phone every five seconds, waiting for a text that seemed as though it would never come. Hot chocolate turned into wine turned into beer as the event drew closer and no message arrived, but each passing day put Maya at ease. A week before, the duo spent an evening watching a cheesy holiday movie, their limbs tangled in a knot that meant home to Maya. The words that left Riley’s mouth, God, they hurt. “D’you think he’ll ask me?” Riley’s brown eyes met a shocking blue, and Maya forced her expression to contort into one of content uncertainty. “I don’t know. Maybe.” A beat passed, and she felt the fire in her stomach sparking into something else, something dangerous. “But, you know, I’d take you to every damn dance that you wanted to go to. Someone who can’t even ask you in time for you to find decent dress doesn’t deserve you anyways.” She laughed softly, as though it’d been a joke, and she felt her heart skip a beat when Riley’s fingers laced through her own. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Peaches.”  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

Of course the text came, and Maya spent yet another night pouring over Riley’s hair, her creativity translating into Riley’s beauty. Maya’s nimble fingers wove a perfect braid into the brown hair, painstakingly molding it into perfection. Makeup was refined, dresses squeezed into, and breath fought for when Riley emerged from the bathroom looking utterly gorgeous. “Damn, Riles.” Maya’s voice was low and husky, almost scared. Riley grinned, oblivious as she spun around to show off the back of her dress. “Like it?” Maya grabbed Riley’s wrist and grinned as she pushed a strand of brown hair that had fallen loose back into place. “You sure clean up nice. Huckleberry won’t know what hit him.”  
_And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time._  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

“What did he do?! I swear to God, I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill him.” Maya’s voice was a low growl, fists clenched as though she were ready to feel bone against her knuckles. Rain soaked her hair, streaking down her face and coating everything in a fog. Her arms tightened around Riley, arms pulling the brunette to her chest. “I’m gonna kill him,” She warned again, but by now her voice was lowered to a husky whisper. Mascara lingered on the straps of her silver dress, a remnant of the black streaks on Riley’s cheeks. “God, Riles, what did he do?” 

By the time Riley was able to breathe regularly, no longer in hysterics, the two had made their way down to the water. The campus was centered around a massive lake, and the cheers of juniors pushing boats into the murky water filled the air. Holiday parties always ended like this, glowing lanterns floating into the sky as a farewell to the first semester. Maya held Riley close, an arm slung over her shoulder. Riley’s even breathing tickled the blonde’s neck, sending strands of hair fluttering as she exhaled. Her face buried in Maya’s neck, her voice could just be heard. “Lucas is… Lucas is great, y’know? I really thought we were gonna make it. I thought we were the next Cory and Topanga. But, um, tonight I offered to go and get him some of the punch stuff that they had at the refreshments counter. And I came back and I got really excited because a song I liked was playing, and I kinda started dancing. I forgot I had the punch in my hands, and I spilled it on his suit.” A soft, melancholy laugh escaped her, and Maya suppressed a grin at the warm tickling sensation that the reverberations from Riley’s laugh had sent through her neck. 

“God, Maya, it seems so dumb thinking about it now. But, um, he was a little drunk. And he freaked out… Said I was too peppy, y’know? Always bouncing around and happy, never really serious, always so… weird. He said he loved me, but as a friend. He said my quirks were more lovable as a friend, and not… Not in a real relationship.” A shaky breath escaped Riley, and it was all Maya could do to keep from pressing her forehead to Riley’s and wiping away her tears.  
_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

Instead, she lifted Riley’s chin as gently as she could, forcing brown eyes to meet her own. “He’s wrong. He’s wrong about everything. You’re just the right amount of peppy and happy, the amount that makes people smile even when they want to cry. In a cloud of serious and sad you’re a breath of fresh air, and if he doesn’t like your quirks… Shit, Riley, if he doesn’t like your quirks, I might just have to chase him out of town, because your quirks - and every other aspect of you - are perfect. And if you change a single thing about yourself for him, I’ll kill him myself.”

The world works in really weird ways, something Maya had learned over the course of her many years. Sometimes things are meant to be. But other times, if just a single thing goes wrong, the way a raindrop falls, the shirt that you choose to wear, an entirely different universe awaits. Maybe it was that this had been bound to happen since they met in the bay window for the first time, or maybe it was the way that the skyborn lanterns lit their faces. Regardless, something clicked. Be it a work of fate or chance, something went perfectly, and both girls leaned towards one another, the impact between their lips soft at first, then growing into something more.

_You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that’s ever been mine._


	2. Part Two

The bricks were anything but smooth, their dips and rises ripping at the threads that composed Maya’s jacket. She was curled against the wall of the dorms, her jeans soaked through from the snow on the ground that had melted beneath her. She could count the stars above her, but she couldn’t count the minutes that she’d been sitting out here. It seemed like forever, but she knew it had only been a few moments since she’d hurled nasty, empty words at Riley and slammed the door behind her. Everything felt numb, and the only thing Maya could register was the guilt and regret that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She hadn’t expected her life to turn into much of anything, let alone what seemed to be a terrible romantic comedy that you can’t look away from. The friendship ring around her finger, rusty and worn, suddenly felt tight, its freezing metal suddenly burning. She twisted it off, tears practically freezing against her cheeks as she glanced up, the light from the windows above her illuminating the flurries of snow that fell heavily, coating a world in turmoil with a facade of peaceful winter bliss.

It’d been exactly a year, a year since that first kiss. A year since her stomach felt like it would cave in on itself, a year since she honestly thought she would die of a heart attack. An entire year had passed, and Maya had fallen even more in love with Riley Matthews - something she’d never thought possible. Spring had rolled around, break was spent at some desolate beach, huddled together against the cold spray of the surf. Summer had met its match, the rust bucket that Maya drove fighting hard to tow the couple around the entire country. Autumn had been met with lattes and shopping trips. And then winter arrived once more, its harsh chill kept at bay with hot chocolate and a warm blanket pulled across their shoulders.

The year had been, in a word, perfect. Even better than Maya had envisioned so many times as she’d watched her best friend’s hair fall a certain way, as she’d heard Lucas yelling at Riley through paper thin walls. This was what Maya had wanted for as long as she could remember, and she finally, finally, had it in her grasp. The memories made her nauseous, and she remembered the disgusting words she’d thrown at the woman she loved not an hour ago. Blonde curls twisting around her shaking fingers, Maya fought to remember why they’d even been arguing. Her head brushed the bricks behind her as she leaned back, blinking away the tears. Her voice came out hoarse, terrified. Hurt. “Ring power.”

It was a desperate whisper without much meaning; a plea.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM, as everything was slipping right out of our hands._

It was then that the heavy wood gave way, its creak not lost on Maya’s ears as the door opened. Her breath caught in her throat, and the softest of forms emerged from the building. Riley’s arms were clutched to herself, shaking with cold as her face, eyes rimmed with red, came into the light. Maya opened her mouth to speak, to say something, anything really, but Riley coughed quietly, effectively cutting her off.

_Braced myself for the “goodbye”, ‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known._

_Then you took me by surprise, you said, “I’ll never leave you alone.”_

“I love you.” She paused, and Maya felt a stab of guilt when Riley’s voice cracked under the weight of tears. “I’m still mad at you, but I love you. And I can’t lose you; not over something as ridiculous as a fight. We’re stronger that that, and I love you, so I’m not ready to let this go.” Riley’s voice was hoarse, worn, and she looked as though she wanted to say something more as she opened her mouth again. But the intent left her as Maya crashed into her, a cold and frail body pulling her into a tight hug. Blonde hair tickled Riley’s neck, and she pressed her lips against Maya’s head.

“I love you, Riles. More than anything.” Maya’s voice was rough, and the words were quiet enough that she’d deny ever speaking them. But they were there all the same.

_You said, “I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time.”_

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

“Would you mind?” Riley’s fingers curled around Maya’s own, and she lifted their entwined hands to her lips. Maya laughed softly, her blue eyes wide and more vibrant that Riley had ever seen them. “Whatever you want.” Maya watched Riley dash onto the dance floor, her elaborately designed white dress pooling around her waist. The lights flashed as the band played one of the last songs of the night, and Maya sighed contently, allowing herself to be tugged towards the thrumming mass of people. They stood close together, their fingers interlocked as they swayed to the music. “How was your evening, Mrs. Hart?” Maya grinned as she leaned into Riley, standing on her toes so that she could see her wife better. Riley smiled as she swayed to the music, her nerves bursting with happiness. “Oh, it was wonderful. As it turns out, I married the most wonderful being on the planet this evening. I mean, she’s just perfect. She’s so hilarious, always making me laugh. And she’s always there for me, to give me a hug or to wipe my tears. And she’s an artistic genius; It’s almost like she can make things prettier just by drawing them. Just being around her makes me happier than I ever thought was possible. She’s perfect, in every sense of the word.” Riley paused, lowering her voice and glancing around, as though she were about to tell a deadly secret. “And she’s gorgeous. Like really damn beautiful.” Maya smiled, a blush creeping across her face. Riley continued softly, her forehead pressed against Maya’s. “I can’t even believe she’s mine, to be honest.”

Maya closed the distance, her lips pressing softly against Riley’s. When she pulled away, she offered a small, almost shy, smile, and whispered, “I’m sure she’s beyond thrilled to be yours.”

 

_“I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that’s ever been mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it! Message me (here or on tumblr at girl-meets-ending.tumblr.com) if you have a request, prompt or idea! I have a big new work coming out sometime soon, full-length and very fluffy, so keep an eye out for that it you'd like.
> 
> Apologies for fans of Lucas Friar for making him out to be the bad guy in this, I just needed something to bring the girls together. I like his character, but using him in the plot was the best option I could think of, so I'm sorry but it had to be done! 
> 
> Not sure whether I love or hate how this is going so far, so let me know if you like this writing style or want me to drop it.


End file.
